The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for receiving and/or reproducing digital signals of movies, programs, and the like transmitted via transmission media such as coaxial cables, telephone lines, and broadcast satellites. More particularly, the invention relates to such a method and apparatus capable of constraining a copy of a recorded digital signal.